gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Początek
'Początek '- trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Maltin Greenwood * Achraf Plat * Trone Castelamar * Andalla * Hannah Greenwood * Trenn Greenwood * Fortin Greenwood * Katherine Greenwood * Kentar Feltonn * Tumblett Tradesman * Farina II Brown * Aestos III Brown * Daron Taurin * Grindor Taurin * Lyanna Taurin (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Forteca Małego Ognia VI Maltin Greenwood stanął na murze Fortecy Małego Ognia, po czym wyciągnął lunetę i popatrzył przed siebie na morze. Płynęło tam kilka dosyć sporych statków z różnymi flagami. Nie były one jednak ustawione równolegle. Były za to w różnej odległości od siebie. Poddenerwowany tym władca wyspy powiedział do innych żołnierzy stojących obok niego i Achrafa Plata: - Odkryli nas, a właśnie tego się obawiałem. - Co robić? - zapytał Achraf. - Idź ich powitaj w porcie, ale weź żołnierzy - odparł Maltin Greenwood, po czym niezdecydowanie dokończył. - Nie wiadomo, jakie mają zamiary. Tak zakończyła się ich rozmowa, po czym Maltin poszedł w kierunku pałacu, a Achraf do portu. Forteca Małego Ognia VII Głowa rodu Plat zgodnie z rozkazem odebrała nowych przybyszy do portu i szybko okazało się, że nie mają złych zamiarów, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie - chcieli oni sprawdzić, czy wyspa faktycznie istnieje, a nawet trochę nauczyć tutejszych mieszkańców na temat Westeros, czy innych rzeczy. Nie wiedzieli, przecież nic o nich, więc niektórzy z nich wzięli broń. Przybysze zostali skierowani z eskortą do pałacu w Fortecy Małego Ognia, gdzie mieli rozmawiać z władcą wyspy. Pierwsi z nich po wejściu do pałacu od razu odparli z szacunkiem: - Witaj, władco tej o to przepięknej wyspy. - Witajcie - odpowiedział ukrywając zaniepokojenie Maltin Greenwood. Wszyscy z nich mieli już się zabrać za pytania, gdy nagle do sali wkroczyli po kolei - Trone Castelamar, Andalla, a nawet żona Maltina wraz z dziećmi. Pierwszych dwoje stanęło po bokach swojego władcy, a rodzina lorda usiadła przy stole i wsłuchiwała się w rozmowę. Po tym, jak wszyscy zajęli miejsca jeden z cudzoziemców powiedział: - Przybywamy z kontynentu Westeros, gdzie niedawno dowiedzieliśmy się o istnieniu waszej wyspy. - Od kogo dostaliście tę informację? - Od bękarta Feltonnów - Marka Eldera. - Długo tu zostaniecie? - zapytała ciekawsko i jednocześnie lekko z grozą Andalla. - Jeżeli lord pozwoli to pomożemy bardzo mocno w rozwijaniu się tej wyspy. - W jaki sposób? - wciąż dopytywała kapłanka Pana Światła. - Zaczniemy wam budować pierwsze statki, a nawet nauczymy was o tym, czego my się nauczyliśmy w Westeros. Po chwili zastanowienia i krótkiej, cichej rozmowy władcy wyspy i jego doradcy ten odparł: - Czujcie się tu, jak u siebie. W środku wyspy znajdziecie miejsce, gdzie będziecie mogli sypiać. Pytajcie ludzi o drogę. - Dziękujemy, panie - odpowiedzieli przybysze z lekkim ukłonem, po czym wyszli z pałacu. Pakkor II Kentar Feltonn siedział w swojej komnacie, gdy nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je, po czym zobaczył stojącego w nich Tumblett'a Tradesman'a. Po ujrzeniu swojego lorda powiedział on: - Mam bardzo dobre wiadomości - udało się nam podbić Hale Valarów. - Bardzo dobrze. Są jakieś wieści z Palca Flinta? Jak poczynania Eldera? - Jeszcze nic akurat na ten temat nie wiadomo. - Kiedy już będzie powiadom mnie o tym. Tumblett kiwnął głową, po czym opuścił komnatę lorda Pakkor. Ruiny Dolledramu I Wieść o tym, że wyspa Małego Ognia została odkryta szła po niej prawie tak szybko, jak po Westeros. Wkrótce dotarła też do Ruin Dolledramu. Ród Brown ucieszył się tą nowością chyba jednak najbardziej. Farina II Brown postanowiła od razu po odczytaniu wiadomości, aby powiedzieć to najbliższym osobom z jej otoczenia, a były to oczywiście jej dzieci. Aestos III Brown obok niej, gdy po cichu czytała list o tym, że wyspa została odkryta. Kiedy już go przeczytała powiedziała jakby do siebie: - Nareszcie wyłonimy się z tych Ruin. - To znaczy? - zapytał matkę Aestos III. - Przestaniemy być bierni - widząc, że jej syn nie bardzo zrozumiał dopowiedziała. - Czas naszej zemsty nastał. - Zemsty na kim? - Na wszystkich rodach wyspy! Nie szanowali nas i wciąż tego nie robią, ale już niedługo, już niedługo powstaniemy z kolan i doprowadzimy do takiej sytuacji, że to my będziemy siedzieć na tronie, a oni będą przed nami klęczeć i składać nam hołd. Forteca Małego Ognia VIII Zaniepokojony swoim położeniem w obecnej sytuacji Maltin Greenwood idąc właśnie do swojej komnaty spotkał po drodze żonę, która wyglądała jakby coś ją niepokoiło. Nie było to jednak z pewnością to, co martwiło go. Podeszła do niego, po czym go przytuliła i po chwili wróciła do normalnej pozycji. Stanęła przed swoim mężem i powiedziała: - Kochanie, mam dla ciebie bardzo ważną wiadomość. - Jaką? - Będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko. - Słucham?! - To, co powiedziałam. Jestem w ciąży. Maltin chciał ukryć rozczarowanie, więc po prostu odpowiedział lekko sfrustrowany, że się z tego cieszy, po czym poszedł do swojej komnaty. Forteca Małego Ognia IX Już wieczorem najważniejsze głowy wyspy zebrały się, by podyskutować, co będą dalej robić. Byli to oczywiście Maltin Greenwood, Trone Castelamar i Andalla. Wszyscy spotkali się w holu, a rozmowa miała być bardzo krótka. Właściwie to władca wyspy chciał ogłosić swój plan i przedstawić go dla nich, więc to on zaczął jako pierwszy rozmowę: - Wymyśliłem pomysł, który będzie w tej sytuacji najlepszy. - Jaki to plan? - zapytał jego doradca. - Postanowiłem, że najważniejsze osoby na wyspie i niektórzy przedstawiciele rodów zjawią się tu - w Fortecy Małego Ognia, aby przedyskutować sprawę, co będziemy dalej ze sprawą, że nasza wyspa została odkryta robić. - Według mnie to nawet dobry pomysł - odpowiedziała Andalla. - Według mnie też - dopowiedział Trone Castelamar. Wszyscy sobie po kolei przytaknęli głową i tak zakończyła się ich rozmowa. Pakkor III - Panie, nasze statki już dopłynęły do nowo odkrytej wyspy, a szpiedzy będą nam przekazywać informacje o jej zasobach i praktycznie wszystkim - powiedział jeden z żołnierzy rodu Feltonnów do siedzącego na swoim własnym tronie Kentara Feltonna. - Dobrze, a mamy już jakieś wieści z Palca Flinta? - Tak - zdobyliśmy właśnie ich główną siedzibę, a Mark Elder właśnie rusza na podbój Krakenpool. Najprawdopodobniej uda mu się podbić ten zamek. - Jak tak to wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem póki ci Taurini nie wkroczą nam w drogę - na chwilę się zatrzymał i powiedział do żołnierza składającego raport. - Idź już - a kiedy ten wyszedł dokończył wypowiedź. - Powinniśmy szybko się ich pozbyć. Silian I Daron Taurin kroczył halami Silianu wraz ze swoim synem - Grindorem Taurinem. Nagle zatrzymał się przed kilkoma lordami i przedstawicielem rodu Ester i powiedział do nich z powagą: - Ci przeklęci Feltonowie się zbuntowali. Zwołać mych chorążych. Idziemy na wojnę. Zwrócił się do Grindora: - Synu, poprowadzisz atak na Hale Valarów. Taurin odrzekł: - Tak jest, ojcze. A co z Glorianem? - Twój brat jest w Casterly Rock. Nim otrzyma wieści, Feltonnowie staną u naszych bram. Ty musisz poprowadzić atak na miasto. - A ty co zrobisz? - Ja potajemnie poprowadzę flotę, by zaatakować port znajdujący się na południe od Pakkor. Grindor już miał odejść, gdy zatrzymał go ojciec i rzekł- Uważaj na siebie, synu. Już straciłem twego brata. Nie chce cię stracić. Jesteś tak podobny do matki. -Tak, ojcze-odrzekł Taurin, po czym odszedł Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl